


Fresh Start [Justin's POV]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: I had considered possibly rewriting the beginning of Save the Date and changing certain parts so that it better reflected the Justin that we saw in the second half of the book. I still might do that, but I also had another idea.This is my attempt at Justin's POV at the end of Chapter One. Rather than change situations to make Justin seem better, I decided to try to give him a chance to explain his thinking. I'm not sure how I feel about it, yet, but I'll probably give a few more chapters a chance before I decide to continue or not.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Fresh Start [Justin's POV]

Justin stood on his Penthouse balcony watching as the sun’s rays illuminated the tops of the buildings in the New York City skyline as it made its ascent in the sky. 

Today would be the first day at his newly acquired company. He should be focused and determined to turn the business into something more lucrative as he had with past acquisitions. However, his thoughts drifted back to a couple of nights prior, to Ali and Sam’s wedding. He had shared the evening with the maid of honor. Mari had been an interesting prospect. She was smart, witty, beautiful, and could match him, jab for jab. He hadn’t expected to develop any lasting feelings.

However, he could still feel the touch of her soft lips brushing against his. He hadn’t kissed someone like that in a while. It sparked something inside of him that he forgot was there. He wanted more–needed more. 

_Stop it,_ Justin shook his head.

He held his phone in one hand and her number scrawled on the back of the receipt from the rooftop bar between his fingers in the other. It had been a nice night, but he needed to leave it in the past since the mere thought of her was enough to distract him from his work. 

Sam may have been able to throw away everything for a woman he just met; unfortunately for Justin, he didn’t have the same luxury. Work had to come first.

Although the deal was done and the company acquired, there were still many meetings with the board and potential future investors that would keep him busy. He also had his sister’s upcoming wedding to think about. He needed to stay focus and keep his wits about him.

Risk assessment was part of the process when determining whether an investment is worth it. His sister’s voice in the back of his mind cheered him on. Nora had been the one to note how Mari would be a good match for him–she wasn’t wrong. It was Nora that pushed him to ask her for drinks afterward. Mari was many things, but he couldn’t allow himself that risk right now, no matter how he dreaded the thought of never seeing her again. 

_Focus._ He reminded himself. _You have an entire company depending on you._

As Justin readied to leave, he went to toss the number in the trash, instead, he found himself tucking it safely in the back of his wallet. 

By the time Justin had arrived at his new office, his thoughts were clearer. He had looked over the most recent accounting spreadsheets and was inspired by their organization and clarity. It was hard to impress him, but this accountant had gone above and beyond and it showed. He couldn’t wait to see more from them.

Justin was greeted by many employees looking to spend a moment with their new CEO, but only one person caught his attention. His eyes widened in disbelief, his palms began to sweat. She couldn’t be here. 

_Not her. Anyone but her._

He weaved his way through the room, “Mari?”

“Justin?” She was just as surprised to see him.

He didn’t get more than a minute with her before they were interrupted by another employee. Things got heated quickly between them.

Justin felt Mari’s number burning a hole through his pocket as he listened to her and her boss argue. He shouldn’t have kept it. He should have listened to his gut and thrown it away. 

_Why couldn’t it be someone else?_

He watched in disbelief as Mari shoved a piece of garlic bread into Ed’s face. He wasn’t really even sure what had happened between them. His own thoughts clouded by her.

“Ed, you’re fired,” Justin intervened. “Please have your stuff out of here by the end of the day.” 

“Take that Ed!” Mari taunted proudly.

 _I'm sorry._ _If you were anyone else, this may be different, maybe probation could be imposed instead. In a room full of board members and executives I was drawn to you. I can't be distracted like this. Your behavior was very disappointing but it gives me what I need to let you go._

“You're fired too,” Justin added.

“What?” Mari’s eyes softened on him. He could see her heart breaking at the betrayal. 

“You have until the end of the day to remove your belongings,” Justin turned away from them. He couldn’t bear the thought of what he did to her. She had brought it on herself, he tried to convince himself. Had she not acted like a juvenile, he would be in a very different position. 

He turned briefly back to catch the last glimpse of her leaving. 

_I’m sorry, Mari. I hope you can forgive me one day. I can’t be distracted right now, there’s too much at stake._

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Chapter Two ReWrite:[A Mistake [Justin's POV]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794439) **


End file.
